


Watchful and blessed

by imsfire



Series: Ten songs, ten stories [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gen, New Baby, Parental Love, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, fic inspired by songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: Cassian watches and wonders at his infant son.





	Watchful and blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The day that you were born" by Iarla O'Lionaird.

Little fingers; red and fisted in rage, or soft, relaxed, clutching reflexively at their mother’s breast.  Each whole digit smaller than his smallest knuckle.  Fingernails like seed pearls.  Huge eyes; and he isn’t sure whether he’s more moved or sad to see his own dark irises again (his father’s eyes, and his sister’s).  Their son didn’t inherit Jyn’s delicate eye colour, all forest-light and asteroids and burning certainty.

A little, tight mouth, that suckles and cries, and softens in sleep, and is beginning to learn how to smile.  Kicking legs and thrashing arms, healthily chubby despite all their fears, and getting stronger every day.

It still seems hard to credit that Esperanz Jerónimo Andor-Erso will grow into his cumbersome name.  But he will.  They’ll make certain of it.  They'll keep him safe. 

He’ll grow to adulthood on a free world, in a free galaxy, and he will live his own life, without the burdens of war and fear trammelling him.  Their child, fast asleep now in Jyn’s lap, with a bubble of drool on his chin.

Four weeks old today.


End file.
